


They Say You've Been Pleading, Someone Save Us (Heaven Help Us Now)

by Huntress8611



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Buried in rubble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Please, someone help me!” he sobbed. “Please! Please, I don’t want to die! I can't- I can’t move, please!”His throat hurt from a combination of screaming and the dust he was breathing in, and suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breathe.“Peter.”“Please, I’m trapped!” he shouted, struggling under the pile of rubble. “Help me!”“Peter!”





	They Say You've Been Pleading, Someone Save Us (Heaven Help Us Now)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Heaven Help Us by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> This work fills the square "Buried in Rubble" on my Bad Things Happen Bingo Card.

_ He was in the warehouse with the Vulture. _

_ “That thing hasn’t even touched me yet,” he told the man confidently. _

_ “True. Then again, wasn’t really trying to,” he said with a smirk, and Peter realized that he’d been targeting the support pillars. _

_ The building started to shake, and he tried to escape, but he didn’t make it and was crushed by the building. He panicked at the feeling of being crushed. He wasn’t claustrophobic, but he’d never really been comfortable in small spaces. _

_ “Hello?” he called out. “Anyone? Please, please, I’m stuck!” He kept calling out, hoping someone would hear him. As he got more and more desperate, he stopped thinking clearly. “Mr. Stark? Please help, please, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too. Please, I don’t wanna die, Mr. Stark.” _

_ Nothing happened and Peter descended completely into the panic attack that had been building since he’d realized he was trapped. _

_ “Please, someone help me!” he sobbed. “Please! Please, I don’t want to die! I can't- I can’t move, please!” _

_ His throat hurt from a combination of screaming and the dust he was breathing in, and suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breathe. _

“Peter.”

_ “Please, I’m trapped!” he shouted, struggling under the pile of rubble. “Help me!” _

“Peter!”

Peter bolted upright, nearly colliding with Tony.

“Wha-”

“Woah, Underoos. You’re alright,” Tony said, grabbing Peter’s shoulders. “You’re okay, you’re safe.”

“Mr. Stark?” he gasped, his eyes darting around the room.

“Yeah, kid. You’re okay, It was just a dream.”

Peter lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Tony, who quickly reciprocated the hug.

“Mr. Stark I was so scared-”

“Hey, hey, slow down a bit. Tell me what happened?”

“Remember the Vulture?”

“Your homecoming date’s evil dad?”

“Yeah, him,” Peter said, taking a deep breath. “I might have left some things out when I told you about that fight.”

“Do you want to talk about it now?”

“He- he um… we were in a warehouse, he lead me there. We fought, but he kept missing, so I thought it was going to be fine? But- um, he- he wasn’t aiming at me, he targeted- he was aiming for the support beams,” Peter stuttered.

Tony moved a hand up to the back of Peter’s head, running his fingers through his hair.

Peter took another deep breath before saying, “Thebuildingfellonme.”

“What was that?” Tony asked, sure he must have heard wrong.

“The building fell on me. I- I couldn’t get out, I was so scared, Mr. Stark.”

“Oh kid, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you call for help?”

“Couldn’t, I didn’t have the suit.”

“God, Peter, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have taken the suit.”

“I was so scared, I couldn’t breathe, Mr. Stark,” he said beginning to hyperventilate. “God, I couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. I- I screamed, but nobody  _ came. _ I was so scared-” he managed before beginning to sob uncontrollably.

“Hey, you’re alright now, Peter,” Tony said, careful to keep his tone soft and calm. “I’ve gotcha, you aren’t there.”

“I- I just can’t- I-”

“Hey, shhh, shhh, you don’t need to say anything.”

“I- I can’t breathe-” Peter gasped.

“Yes you can,” Tony reassured. “You can, I promise. You can breathe. Just follow me, copy my breathing. In and out.”

Peter gasped in a breath.

“There ya go,” Tony cooed, running his fingers through Peter’s hair. “You’re doing great, Peter. You’ve got this, in and out.”

It took a good 10 minutes for Peter’s breathing to get back to some semblance of normal, and Tony kept reassuring him the whole time, helping him to calm down.

“I’ve gotcha, Peter,” he murmured.

“Th-thank you, Mr. Stark,” he said, bringing a hand up to swipe at his eyes. “I- I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Hey, no,” Tony said, pulling back slightly to look Peter in the eye. “Don’t be sorry for that. Never be sorry for that. I don’t mind.”

Peter leaned forwards into Tony, burying his face in the man’s neck. “Thank you.”

“Of course, kid. Anytime.”


End file.
